Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Summary Hal Jordan is the greatest Green Lantern, an inter-galactic police officer and member of the Green Lantern Corps, chosen by the Guardians of the Universe for his ability to overcome great fear. The strength of his willpower allows him to wield the universe's mightiest weapon, a power ring controlled by his thoughts. In his secret identity he is a test pilot working for Ferris Aircraft where his boss Carol Ferris is also his romantic interest. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Hal Jordan, Green Kantern Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Human, Green Lantern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Flight, Indomitable Will (His will is so strong that it can power the entire Blue Lantern Corps), The ability to create energy constructs, Forcefield, Intangibility (Green Lanterns can phase through walls), Teleportation, Time Manipulation (The ring can create time dilations), Limited Power Mimicry (The Ring can copy the opponent's energy attack and use them against them), Limited Power Nullification (The Ring can prevent someone from possessing someone else, or forcefully remove them, The Ring can free the user from mind control, Can prevent Transmutation), Sound Manipulation (The Ring can turn of someone's voice), Portal Creation (The Ring can create warps in space), Magnetism Manipulation (The Ring can create magnets), Sealing (The Ring can seal opponents), Matter Manipulation (The Ring can tear the enemy apart down to a molecular level without killing them, as well as putting them back together, The Ring can remove every particle of gasses used against the user, Can be used to save others from Transmutation), Healing (The Ring can heal the user's wounds), The Ring can send the constructs through phone lines and Transmutation (The Ring can turn matter into energy), Resistance to Transmutation (Resisted being turned into a mindless slave, The Green Lantern Ring cannot be transmutated into something else), Mind Control and Mind Manipulation (Resisted having his mind targeted by: nanites in his brain, a mind chip, The Black Mercy, a psychic plant that grants you your heart’s desire, A telepathy called Hector Hammond, A telepath called Thundermind, Parallax, who embodies all the fear in the universe, Orphidean, who embodies all greed in the universe), Empathy Manipulation (Resisted being forcefully put in a suicidal depression), Possession (Can force those who try to possess him out of his body, Can break out of Parallax), Dream Manipulation (Breaks out of a nightmare through sheer willpower), Sedatives (The Ring counters tranquilizers) and Absolute Zero (His shields could protect him from Captain Cold’s ice gun, which can reach temperatures below absolute zero) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Should not be much weaker than other Justice League members, who are this powerful, Can battle Lobo, Can battle Superman) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Wonder Woman, An average Green Lantern can fly quadrillions o times faster than light and can create energy constructs which can cross the universe in mere minutes, Has tagged Reverse Flash and Zoom, Tagged Parallax while he was possessing The Flash, A Green Lantern's ring can react to nanoseconds), The ring will automatically make him dodge incoming danger even if he isn't aware of it Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Comparable to Superman) Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Comparable to other Justice League members, His shields can block attacks from Martian Manhunter, Blocked a supernova) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Green Lantern Ring Intelligence: Skilled fighter (Defeated Guy Gardner in hand to hand combat without having to use his ring, Landed a hit on Batman, who can instinctively dodge attack withot being aware of them, sense and avoid any danger around him and anticipate the opponent's attack, Is skilled in the use of bow and arrow, Escaped a Russian prison without his ring) Weaknesses: Rings hold a limited charge and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often. The ring cannot be used without sufficient willpower. If the user is somehow overcome by fear they will be unable to use the ring and will become vulnerable to the color yellow. If Green Lantern loses focus or concentration (i.e. through illusions) his power will weaken. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans